1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting jigs for turkey calls and more particularly pertains to holding down turkey callers onto a hunting bow through a jig.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of archery accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, archery accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding archery accessories adjacent to a bow are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art shows a large variety of devices coupled to a compound bow. By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,014 to Darlington which discloses a grip mount for a compound bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,616 to Darlington discloses an archery bow quiver mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,615 to Bracknell discloses a sight mount for an archery bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,469 to Weast discloses an archery bow mount for a telescopic sight.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,396 to Shepley discloses an accessory mount for a compound bow.
In this respect, the mounting jigs for turkey calls according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding down turkey callers onto a hunting bow through a jig.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved mounting jigs for turkey calls which can be used for holding down turkey callers onto a hunting bow. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.